Books, Boys, and Beliefs
by RavenclawSweetie
Summary: Jordane Rose is a fifth year at Hogwarts. Follow her through her interesting school year full of books, boys, beliefs, and more.
1. Finding a Compartment

I boarded the familiar train, first searching the station for anyone I knew. Nope, not one person. Except for few familiar adults and younger siblings still too young to attend Hogwarts. Of course I spotted my mum and dad, Thomas and Olivia Rose, who were waving with smiles. Mum's eyes glistened with a few tears, she usually cried when I left, even though I always came home for the holidays. Most mums cried.

My two younger sisters, Caroline and Lucy Rose, were also waving. They were still too young to come with me to Hogwarts. Lucy was ten, so she'd be able to come next year. Caroline was still only seven, so she would have to wait a few more years. Lucy talked about Hogwarts all summer. Most of it she learned from me, but she may have read a book or two about it. Either way, she's eager to come next year.

I waved to them one last time, and went off to find either an empty compartment or one with one of my friends in it. The narrow hallway was packed with others trying to do the same. I spotted my friend Ellie Phillips in a compartment with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. Hermione was a nice girl, fun to study and read with because she actually enjoyed it, as well. Too bad she wasn't in Ravenclaw, also. Same for Ellie, but she didn't like to study. She was in Gryffindor with the other three, though.

Harry and Ron were ok. I wouldn't really call them my friends. I probably would think the same about Hermione if I didn't like reading and such as much. Now I didn't hate Harry and Ron, they just weren't friends. I guess I don't think of them as friends because of Draco.

Draco Malfoy was a very good friend of mine. Of course as you may know, he dislikes Harry and Ron both. Hermione, as well. We became friends because I had a pretty good chance of being sorted into Slytherin in my first year. Dad was in Slytherin. No, he wasn't bad. I hate how most people think Slytherins are bad. Dad was sorted there because of his ambition and resourcefullness.

I continued searching for someone, anyone, that I knew and got along with. I saw Cho Chang, who was a good friend since our first year. She was with another friend, and her eyes looked red from crying. Ever since Cedric died last year, she's taken it very hard. Cho was a sweet girl, but I didn't exactly want to listen about Cedric. Even if she was a good friend, I didn't really know what to tell her about him. I don't really know what to tell anyone when one of their loved ones has just died. All I can think of is to tell them (and I've repeatedly told Cho this) that the person is no longer suffering. That doesn't work on Cho, so I try to avoid her (though I hate to admit it) when she's feeling emotional.

I continued on, pushing my way through the narrow hall. I hated this, I really did. I've always planned on the last day of the school year with my friends (the girls, atleast) to meet up before boarding the Hogwarts Express, and then find a compartment together. That's never worked out. I could always sit alone and read. I decided on that if I could find an empty compartment before a friend.

At last I found one of my best friends, Jessa Wallman. She was sitting alone with her fluffy, grey cat named Maggie. She seemed to be lost in thought, so I entered quietly and said, "Hey, Jessa."

Jessa smiled her beautiful smile and said, "Jordane! I've been looking for you! I thought I saw you out the window, but I wasn't sure. And if I knocked on the window you surely wouldn't have heard me with all of the chaos going on out there." She stood up and gave me a friendly hug, and then she resumed her spot next to Maggie, and I sat across from her.

"How was your summer?" She asked as Maggie crawled up on her lab and curled up and fell asleep.

"Brilliant, I suppose. And your's?" I replied and then asked her.

"The same. Mum was worried about me coming back. You know, since they've got all of that talk about You-Know-Who. And about Harry and the dementor attack. I hope he's alright. And I'm glad he's able to come back to Hogwarts. Aren't you? Oh, and have you seen him or Ron yet today?" Jessa asked.

Jessa loved Ron. She's had a huge crush on him since our second year. I mean, he's a nice guy, but like I've said before, we weren't friends.

"As a matter of fact...yes. Both of them are in a compartment with Ellie and Hermione. I didn't really want to barge in on them. So I continued looking for you or another friend. I found Cho but-" I replied, but she cut me off in mid-sentence.

"Have you talked to Draco yet?" She asked. Jessa was a good friend of Draco's, also.

"No, why?" I asked.

"He saw me just as I was about to board the Hogwarts Express, and stopped me and said that he wanted to talk to you. And don't ask me why, he didn't say. I guess maybe to catch up on things. I don't know. He didn't seem very desperate about it, so that's why I'm guessing that. But I'd still go look for him if I were you." Jessa said.

"Alright, I guess I will. Haven't spoken to him since last school year." I got up and was about to slide the door open. "Are you sure you won't be lonely? You can come along if you'd like..." I offered.

She pratically jumped up, and Maggie leaped off of her lap just in time. "Oh, no, that's alright. I'll go find Ellie, Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ask them how their summer was, and how Harry is."

I shrugged and left the compartment, setting off to find Draco. 


	2. Talking with Draco

I opened the door and walked back out into the hall. It wasn't nearly as crowded anymore, but some people were still standing around, such as confused first years who didn't know anyone yet. I told Jessa where I remembered Ron and the other three being, told her I'd see her in the Great Hall when we arrived at Hogwarts, and set off in the opposite direction to find Draco.

It took a minute, mostly because a first year stopped me to ask about Hogwarts. He was wondering if I get lost easy, and if I thought he would. And also what house I thought he'd be in, he was too eager to wait for the sorting hat and was asking anyone who he could what they thought. I told him maybe Gryffindor because he had the nerve and bravery to annoy everyone who crossed his path about what awaited him at Hogwarts. He let me pass after I told him that.

I finally found Draco, but of course that Pansy Parkinson was there with him. He looked a bit annoyed, and I could tell she was babbling on about something. I didn't like Pansy, she really irritates me. She was always trying to be around Draco, and it's not that I don't want her around him, she's just...annoying, that's all. She's the one reason I'm glad I didn't get in Slytherin.

I walked in normally, pretending that the sight of Pansy wasn't irritating me. "Hi Draco, Pansy." I said, sitting down. Pansy continued talking, ignoring my presence. She obviously didn't like me, either.

"Jordane! Good to see you." Draco said as Pansy was about to continue talking, but she stopped when he spoke.

"You, too. You had a good summer, I hope?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine, I suppose. And your's?" He asked.

"Brilliant. Pretty much the same, but still brilliant." I answered. "Jessa says you were looking for me...that you had to tell me something. What is it?" I asked.

"I haven't spoken to Jessa. Not since last school year. I mean, I'd love to talk to you, I just didn't tell her that." He replied.

"Oh." I said, unsure of what to say. "She probably just wanted to go talk to Ron. I heard he's a prefect. She probably wanted to ask him about it. I can't believe I'm not going to be a prefect, though. Guess I shouldn't be too disapointed. Guess I'm just not the type. Do you know who the Ravenclaw prefects are? I don't think I've heard yet who they are..." I trailed off.

"Funny you should mention prefects." Pansy piped up. "Draco and I are the Slytherin prefects." She snickered after.

I was sure the look on my face made me look ill. Pansy? A prefect? I thought. Draco was believeable, but Pansy? "Really?" I asked, my voice sounding a bit strange. I didn't really like the thought of that, both of them being prefects...together. I knew that Pansy liked Draco, I knew it. It was so obvious. And I'll admit it, I do, too. But atleast I don't annoy the crap out of him half the time I'm around him. "Sounds...neat." I said, saying the first thing that came to mind.

Draco chuckled a bit at my choice of words. I smiled, maybe even turned a bit red, I couldn't tell, of course, but I was sure that I did. Pansy just starred in disgust. I tried ignoring her.

"Pansy, why don't you go find Crabbe and Goyle? I'll be there in a minute. That way we can catch up with them once we're at Hogwarts." Draco suggested. Was he trying to get rid of her? Ha. The thought of it made me smile to myself.

She looked annoyed and reluctant to leave us (or rather Draco, but I'm sure she didn't want me with him at all), but stood up and walked over to the door. "Fine." She said, and slid out.

"Sorry about her. She's ok for about the first five minutes you're around her, then she really will start to irk you." He said. "Trust me, she's been hanging around me since I've gotten here."

We both laughed at that. We talked some after, mostly about our summer and how we thought this school year would be. Then [of course] there was that awkward silence that everyone hates.

"Did you hear about Potter? And how he almost got expelled?" Draco asked, finally breaking the silence.

I had been looking down at my feet, wondering what to say when he said that. It caused me to look up sort of quickly. "Yes." I replied. "Jessa was talking about it. That may also have been why she wanted to go with them, to ask him about his hearing and such."

"Pity he didn't actually get expelled, though. I can't stand him. How do your friends put up with him? And how do you put up with Granger?" He asked. I was glad we were finally talking again, even if it was about Harry and Hermione. The silence was killing me.

I chuckled quietly at the first part of what he said, but then I answered, "Not sure. Ellie's in Gryffindor, too, so I suppose she's used to them, and they've just become friends over time. Jessa likes Ron mostly, but the others are her friends, too. I guess because of Ellie." I stopped and thought about Hermione. "To tell you the truth, I probably wouldn't like Hermione much if she didn't like reading and studying with me."

We continued on talking until we arrived at Hogwarts. I could see Hagrid waiting outside with a lantern in one hand, the other was waving in the air trying to get the attention of first years. Not sure how they could miss him, he is a half giant. But nevertheless, some students still may miss him if he wasn't waving.

"Guess I'll see you later." Draco said as we both stood up. "I'll probably be expected to help out with the first years."

"Alright. I'll catch up with Jessa, Cho, or someone. See you later." I said, waved, and walked down the hallway to the nearest exit and got off the train.

I looked back and waved at Draco one last time, and continued walking and searching for someone to go up to the castle with.

"Honestly, Jordane, how do you tolerate him?" I heard a masculine voice behind me ask.

I looked behind me to find Ron and Jessa.

"Well, how do you not?" I said in reply. It was the first thing I thought of to say. Although I pretty much knew how he couldn't.

"Because he bloody hates me, that's how." We both laughed at his reply, even though it was true. "And sorry, girls, now I'm off to find Harry and Hermione."

"You do that, Ron." I replied.

"I'll talk to you later!" Jessa made sure to say.

Ron walked off and waved as he did so. Jessa and I continued to walk. 


	3. Arriving and Getting Settled

Us students in years second through seventh were all finally seated in the Great Hall. Most of us were chatting away with our friends and others in our house. We were all waiting for the first years to enter and be sorted. I didn't know anyone yet in their first year, except of course for the annoying little boy who was asking questions, and who I told should be in Gryffindor for his bravery about interrogating everyone who crossed his path. I wasn't sure what his name was, although I was still curious to see which house he got in, especially if he did get Gryffindor.

I was just telling Jessa and another girl who was quite friendly and got along with me, her name was Adeline Mitchell, about the first year boy when Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall, followed by many first years. The first were looking all around in amazment at their new sights, such as the teachers, the ceiling of course, the other students, and most of them were chatting among themselves about how neat this was.

I was watching to see which ones got Ravenclaw, and also just out of interest, for the boy. Professor McGonagall finally called the name, "Edwards, Damian," and that's when the boy sulked up to the stool and sat down, and had the Sorting Hat placed on his head.

"A clever boy, now, aren't you? You'd do well in Ravenclaw..." The Sorting Hat started to say.

"Oh please," I thought, "Not Ravenclaw, I was annoyed enough on the train by him. I don't need to be in the common room."

"But also a great deal of loyalty. I think I know just where you belong...Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted. I was quite relieved, but wished that my prediction came true, just for the fun of it. Oh well, it didn't matter.

The sorting finished at last, and Professor Dumbledore stood to say his welcoming speech. I wasn't really listening, I was too preocupied with a woman that was sitting at the staff table. She looked like quite a short woman, but that's not why I was starring at her. What she was wearing what quite different than the other teachers. She was wearing pink! She also had a small, satisfied smile on her face. She looked quite pleasant, but much too good to be true. Dumbledore was still talking, now something about Quiddicth, but he suddenly stopped speaking, and looked over at the woman in pink. He looked quite suprised. I didn't hear what her name was, nor what she was teaching.

"What's her name?" I wispered to Adeline.

"Professor Umbridge. She's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. It should be interesting." Adeline replied, afterwards looking to pay attention.

The Umbridge woman was on her feet and had cleared her voice in a small, feminine way. Dumbledore still looked quite suprised, and so did the other teachers. Professor Umbridge ignored them and began talking, apparently beginning to make a speech of her own. She was talking about being happy she was here, and about education and it's importance, and some other stuff, too. All I heard was the beginning of what she was saying.

Somehow while she was talking, Cho, Adeline, Jessa, and I started talking again about other things. I was glad they started up a conversation, I didn't exactly like listening to speeches and lectures. That's why I never was a big fan of the first day of class. That's usually when the teachers give lectures the entire class. I just think they should continue on with what they should be teaching...

"Have any of you talked to Harry?" Cho asked. Harry liked Cho, of course, and I guess now that Cedric was gone, she sort of liked him, too. "I was wondering how he was...you know, after the dementor attack and all...and his hearing. Is he alright? I actually haven't talked to him since before Cedr-" She stopped, and winced a bit, "Since the incident last year."

"I did." Jessa replied, "He said he's 'alright, he guesses'. You know, for someone who had to face You-Know-Who a few months ago, deal with the dementor attack, and everything else. Ron says he's acting a bit different, he thinks it's because he and Hermione didn't talk to him much over the summer, only through a couple letters. And that Harry took it sort of hard about the fact that he was 'kept in the dark' about everything that was happening. He wanted to be included, but I mean, I wouldn't blame him." She answered, saying apparently what they had talked about on the train ride here.

I didn't really like talking about Harry all the time. But of course there were Jessa and Cho, and when you're with them, you're of course going to talk about him at some point. Jessa because she was with Ron a lot, except during class, and when we were supposed to be with our house (she envied Ellie because she was in Gryffindor with Ron). And Cho because she knew Harry liked her, and she even now had feelings for him. Adeline liked him as a good aquaintance, but not a friend. She liked him more than me, but not as much as Jessa.

And then there was me, that really didn't like him at all. I have to admit, he is a nice guy who people should really cut some slack to, especially because of what he has to put up with all the time. Maybe it was because of Draco, like I said before. That was my main theory. Draco didn't exactly talk good about Harry, but you know that. He despised him, and I guess that sort of rubbed off on me, except I don't hate him.

--

The next day, Jessa and I were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It would be our first class with Umbridge. Like Adeline said, it should be interesting. I wondered if she'd be a good teacher...like a friendly one like she seemed, or if she's one of those that hates students and is teaching because she was offered the position or something. On the way there, I ran into Draco, who was going the opposite direction. And I mean literally ran into him. I sort of tripped in the process and fell. He wasn't looking in my direction, so he didn't see who he had just run into at first.

"Watch where you're going, you-!" He stopped when he saw me on the ground in front of him. He and Jessa quickly helped me up and he said, "Sorry about that, Jordane. I was looking for someone, wasn't exactly watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." I said as I brushed some of the dirt and dust off my robes from the fall.

"Going to Defense Against the Dark Arts, are you?" He asked, motioning in the direction of the classroom.

"Yes. Have you heard anything about Umbridge yet? What's she like?" I asked.

"Not sure. Father says she works for the Ministry of Magic, though. So the Ministry is obviously interfering with Hogwarts. It's about time they did something about this place." He replied.

Suddenly we each saw Professor McGonagall walked toward us. We figured it was time to go to class.

"See you two later." Draco said, and dashed off as we also said goodbye.

We then continued to walk to class, and took our seats next to each other when we got there. 


End file.
